


Behind the Pod S1, Episode 2: Got You Covered - Talking Graphic Design & Podfic Cover Art

by BehindThePod, lavenderfrost, yue_ix



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindThePod/pseuds/BehindThePod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: An interview, cover art tutorial and Q&A session, going all the way from personal fandom history to design principles for better cover art.Duration - 2:12:58 (plus 1:16:54 bonus audio)





	1. Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Episode  
Chapter 2: Bibliography/Listening Companion

[](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HSmtSm_9ZQfhZFpP1cssVH8O7_osyktM)  
  
---  
  
### Episode 2: Got You Covered - Talking Graphic Design & Podfic Cover Art

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/724uymtekcgqcfs/BtP%20S1%20Episode%202%20-%20Got%20You%20Covered%20Talking%20Graphic%20Design%20%26%20Podfic%20Cover%20Art.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p-YTYz4xQ8hhy5OXAyTl7Dd2hqmvat1t) | 62.1 mb.
  * M4B link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3r4z7zumvkghyha/BtP%20S1%20Episode%202%20-%20Got%20You%20Covered%20Talking%20Graphic%20Design%20%26%20Podfic%20Cover%20Art.m4b?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1K-r-ecoYUju4VpVkPDvGbSmdWHvApJ09) | 62.2 mb. 

###### Streaming: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.

###### Additional links:

**BONUS TRACK:**
* MP3 download: [Direct link](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podcasts/BTP_s1/%5bBtP%5d%20Got%20You%20Covered%20-%20Bonus%20Track.mp3) | 36MB | 1:16:54
* Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.

Featuring questions from [**analise010**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010) & **[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)**, outtakes, a free-talk from Yue, and multiple cameos from Yue's cat.

###### Additional notes:

Thank you so much to lunchee for helping co-edit this episode!

_**Don't forget to see Chapter 2 for a list of citations for all the books, artworks, websites, and podfic covers mentioned in this ep! (IMAGE-HEAVY!)**_

###### Commenting and Talkback:

lavenderfrost - she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://ao3.org/users/lavenderfrost) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/podficbylav)

Yue_IX (pronounced "you-eh nouf" (french for 9) - very close to "you're enough") - she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://ao3.org/users/yue_ix) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yue_ix)

lunchee - she/her pronouns - [AO3](http://ao3.org/users/lunchee) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)

\- - -

If you'd like to leave an audio comment (aka talkback) instead of a written comment, here's how! 

* 1) Record your talkback, and upload it somewhere easily accessible (ideally somewhere people can listen to your talkback without having to download the file first). You can also upload it to [this Google Drive folder](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQtt6R0zGe-lLdjd8ihR9vNAnktyyhTU).
* 2) Leave a comment here or a reply to [this Dreamwidth post](https://bethepod.dreamwidth.org/4123.html) with a link to your talkback audio file!  
---


	2. [citation needed] - Bibliography/Listening Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Behind The Pod Listening Companion (image-heavy).

### ART & ART HISTORY

  
**WILDE & AESTHETICISM**  
_**Left to right:** Portrait of Oscar Wilde, 1882; Quote from Wilde's essay _The Decay of Lying_; _The Peacock Skirt_, Aubrey Beardsley, 1894_

[Wikipedia: Oscar Wilde](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscar_Wilde)  
[Wikipedia: Aestheticism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aestheticism)  
[YouTube: Victoria and Albert Museum - The Aesthetic Movement 1860–1900](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9tTGO__PnQ)  
[YouTube: Wilde and Aestheticism](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRjjfJw2pUQ)  
[YouTube: Aesthetics - Crash Course Philosophy #31](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDL4Zf2yEa4)

  
  


  
**DUCHAMP'S URINAL**  
_Left to right: Portrait of Marcel Duchamp; _Fountain (replica)_, Marcel Duchamp, 1917; photo of Marcel Duchamp sitting at one of his exhibitions. _

[Wikipedia: Fountain](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fountain_\(Duchamp\))  
[YouTube: Royal Academy of Arts - What You Need To Know About Duchamp's Fountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSKxJc_J0No)  
[Forbes: See Why This Urinal Was The Leading Artwork Of The 20th Century (But Is Still Underappreciated)](https://www.forbes.com/sites/jonathonkeats/2017/11/08/duchamp-fountain/#4f2f65eb7df3)

  
  


  
**THOMAS KINKADE: PAINTER OF <strike>BULLSHIT</strike> <strike>IF I SEE ONE MORE FUCKING COTTAGE I SWEAR TO GOD</strike> LIGHT**  
_Left to right: American Flag Bullshit; Portrait of Thomas Kinkade; Country Cottage Bullshit_

[Wikipedia: Thomas Kinkade](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Kinkade)  
[Gizmodo: How Thomas Kinkade Proved That Art Can Be Scientifically Bad](https://gizmodo.com/how-thomas-kinkade-helped-prove-that-art-can-be-scienti-1066345777)

  
**MONDRIAN'S GRIDS**  
_Featured: Photo of Piet Mondrian in his studio, background inspired by Mondrian's _Composition_ grid paintings._

[Wikipedia: Piet Mondrian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piet_Mondrian)  
[WordPress: Piet Mondrian And The Grid](https://robharvey76.wordpress.com/2012/12/29/piet-mondrian-and-the-grid/)  
[YouTube: Deconstructing Mondrian: The Story Behind An Iconic Design (Wall Street Journal)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1x8m-7N-Kjo)  
[YouTube: ArtFundUK - Mondrian at Tate Liverpool & Turner Contemporary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhv3_nGfETw)

  
**THE SISTINE CHAPEL**  
_Left to right: _Delphic Sibyl_, Michelangelo, 1508-1512; _Ignudo_, Michelangelo, 1509_

[The Art Story: Michelangelo](https://www.theartstory.org/artist/michelangelo/life-and-legacy/)  
[YouTube: Illustrating History - Michelangelo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwgJfRSOgNQ)  
[Wikipedia: Sistine Chapel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sistine_Chapel)  
[Michelangelo.org: The Delphic Sibyl](https://www.michelangelo.org/the-delphic-sibyl.jsp)  
[ThoughtCo: Understanding the Ignudi of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel Frescoes](https://www.thoughtco.com/ignudi-definition-183166)  
[Wikipedia: Sistene Chapel Ceiling](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sistine_Chapel_ceiling)  
[Khan Academy: Ceiling of the Sistine Chapel](https://www.khanacademy.org/humanities/ap-art-history/early-europe-and-colonial-americas/renaissance-art-europe-ap/a/michelangelo-ceiling-of-the-sistine-chapel)  
[YouTube: ArtRageous - Do You Know Why The Sistine Chapel Was ArtRageous?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NadMZ-P93Ms)

  
**THE RAPE OF PERSEPHONE***

* Correction from LavenderFrost:  
In the podcast, I referred to The Rape of Persephone as a Renaissance-era sculpture. Bernini was born at the end of the Renaissance and is credited with helping usher in the Baroque period of art, architecture, and sculpture. In my defense, Baroque followed literally IMMEDIATELY AFTER the Renaissance. _(Mannerism? I don't know her. (ﾒ■_■)y-～)_

[The Art Story: Baroque](https://www.theartstory.org/movement/baroque-art-and-architecture/)  
[The Met: Gianlorenzo Bernini](https://www.metmuseum.org/toah/hd/bern/hd_bern.htm)  
[My Modern Met: The Rape of Proserpina](https://mymodernmet.com/bernini-the-rape-of-proserpina)  
['Feministing' Bernini: What Italian Art Taught Me](https://thefeministwire.com/2011/08/feministing-bernini-what-italian-art-taught-me/)

  
**BAUHAUS**  
_Left To Right: Detail from _Poster for the Bauhaus Exhibition at Weimar_, Joost Schmidt, 1923, partial view of _The Bauhaus Building _in Dessau, Germany, designed by Walter Gropius, 1926_

[Wikipedia: Bauhaus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bauhaus)  
[Art History Babes: The Bauhaus](https://www.arthistorybabes.com/episode-81-art-history-bb-the-bauhaus)  
[Artsy: The Bauhaus Has Shaped Our World for 100 Years](https://www.artsy.net/article/artsy-editorial-bauhaus-shaped-100-years)  
[YouTube: Bauhaus - A History Of Modern Architecture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWjwqGQ5QcY)

  
**FRANCISCO GOYA**  
_Featured: _Saturno devorando a su hijo (Saturn Devouring His Son)_, Francisco Goya, 1819-1823_

[Biography.com: Francisco Goya](https://www.biography.com/artist/francisco-de-goya)  
[The Guardian: Goya's Black Paintings: 'Some people can hardly even look at them'](https://www.theguardian.com/artanddesign/2019/jan/30/goya-black-paintings-prado-madrid-bicentennial-exhibition)

  


  
**PICASSO'S BLUE PERIOD**  
_Featured: _Breakfast of a Blind Man_, Pablo Picasso, 1903_

[Guggenheim: Pablo Picasso](https://www.guggenheim.org/artwork/artist/pablo-picasso)  
[Guggenheim: Picasso's Blue Period](https://www.guggenheim.org/arts-curriculum/topic/blue-period)  
[Artsy: The Emotional Turmoil behind Picasso’s Blue Period](https://www.artsy.net/article/artsy-editorial-emotional-turmoil-picassos-blue-period)  
[The Picasso Problem: Why We Shouldn't Separate the Art From the Artist's Misogyny](https://www.artspace.com/magazine/interviews_features/art-politics/the_picasso_problem_why_we_shouldnt_separate_the_art_from_the_artists_misogyny-55120)  
_(Because seriously - at the end of the day, Picasso was a Fuckboy of the highest order.)_

  


  
**POP ART**  
_Left to right: _Watercolor Paint Kit With Brushes_, Andy Warhol, 1982; Portrait photo collage of Roy Lichtenstein and Andy Warhol, _Collage for reflections on hair_, Roy Lichtenstein, 1989; _Flowers F.S. II 67_, Andy Warhol, 1970, _Kiss V_, Roy Lichtenstein, 1980_

[The Art Story: Pop Art](https://www.theartstory.org/movement/pop-art/)  
[Tate: Andy Warhol Bio](https://www.tate.org.uk/kids/explore/who-is/who-andy-warhol)  
[Tate: Roy Lichtenstein Bio](https://www.tate.org.uk/art/artists/roy-lichtenstein-1508)

### DESIGN & DESIGN THEORY

  
**TYPOGRAPHY**

[Wikipedia: Body Text](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Body_text)  
[Wikipedia: Display Type](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Display_typeface)  
[Wikipedia: Dingbats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dingbat)  
[Canva: Serif vs. Sans-Serif Fonts](https://www.canva.com/learn/serif-vs-sans-serif-fonts/)  
[Dafont.com](https://www.dafont.com/)  
MightyDeals _(No links, per AO3 rules re: commercial use of the site, but google that name!)_  
[ReadyArtWork: Typography 101 - Find Your Font Personality](https://www.readyartwork.com/typography-101-finding-your-font-personality/)  
[Digital Synopsis: What Different Types of Fonts Mean & How To Use Them](https://digitalsynopsis.com/design/font-psychology-emotions/)  
[CreativeBloq: Best Free Fonts For Designers](https://www.creativebloq.com/graphic-design-tips/best-free-fonts-for-designers-1233380)  
[TheCut: Why Comic Sans Is A Public Good](https://www.thecut.com/2017/03/the-reason-comic-sans-is-a-public-good.html)  
[Adobe Fonts: Century Gothic](https://fonts.adobe.com/fonts/century-gothic)

  
**COLOR & COLOR THEORY**  
_Featured: Pantone's 17-1926 TCX ("Fruit Dove") from their Autumn/Winter 2019-20 NYFW Color Palette, with various photos coordinated to match. _

[Sessions College: Color Calculator (a.k.a. fav color wheel reference <3)](https://www.sessions.edu/color-calculator/)  
[Paletton Live Colorizer](http://paletton.com/#uid=1000u0kllllaFw0g0qFqFg0w0aF)  
[Color Wheel Pro: Color Meanings](http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html)  
[Brightside: Ultimate Color Combinations Cheat Sheet](https://brightside.me/article/the-ultimate-color-combinations-cheat-sheet-92405/)  
[COLOURLovers: Tips, Trick, & Palettes To Make Life Easier](https://www.colourlovers.com/palettes)  
[LifeHacker: Learn The Basics of Color Theory To Know What Looks Good](https://lifehacker.com/learn-the-basics-of-color-theory-to-know-what-looks-goo-1608972072)  
[ColorMatters: Basic Color Theory](https://www.colormatters.com/color-and-design/basic-color-theory)  
[BournCreative: Meaning of the Color Blue](https://www.bourncreative.com/meaning-of-the-color-blue/)  
[BournCreative: Meaning of the Color Red](https://www.bourncreative.com/meaning-of-the-color-red/)  
[HTMLColorCodes: How To Search For Images By Color](https://htmlcolorcodes.com/resources/how-to-search-for-images-by-color/)  


  


  
**GESTALT THEORY & COMPOSITION**  
_Left to right: Illustrations of various Gestalt principles of design - Proximity (G), Symmetry (E), Continuity (S), Similarity (2 T's), Closure (A), & Figure/Ground (gear-head)._

[TopTal: Gestalt Principles of Design](https://www.toptal.com/designers/ui/gestalt-principles-of-design)  
[CreativeBloq: The Designer's Guide To Gestalt Theory](https://www.creativebloq.com/graphic-design/gestalt-theory-10134960)  
[PluralSight: Understanding The Importance of Balance in Graphic Design](https://www.pluralsight.com/blog/film-games/understanding-balance-graphic-design)  
[Smashing Magazine: Visual Weight & Direction](https://www.smashingmagazine.com/2014/12/design-principles-visual-weight-direction/)  
[WebFX: Working with Visual Weight in Your Designs](https://www.webfx.com/blog/web-design/visual-weight-designs/)  


  


### REFERENCE BOOKS CITED:

_No links, per AO3's rules re: commercial usage of this site, but I have included book & author names for googling purposes._

|   
---|---  
**The Non-Designer's Design Book** by Robin Williams |  **Steal Like An Artist** by Austin Kleon  
  
  


### PODFIC COVERS CITED:

So, fun fact - AO3 apparently Did Not Like It when I tried to do a bunch of images in a table. So, I threw together a quick & dirty _(seriously, it was 4am and I was ready for bed - it ain't fancy)_ outside page for this section [over here](https://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podcasts/BTP_s1/citations/covers/podfic_covers.html).

Click the thumbnails to view the individual works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: APA & MLA can go fuck themselves.


End file.
